The Blood and Spirit of the Hero
by KittyWkiskers GirlVersionofVio
Summary: When Malladus takes a sacred body to use, He and his minions plot to take over and destroy Hyrule! Can Princess Zelda and Link stop this reign of terror before all hope is lost?
1. Prologue

**Heyy!**

**I understand there is not a lot of Spirit Tracks Stories and was disappointed, so I decided to type an idea brewing in my head!**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

_**Prologue **_

I paced quickly in my room, impatiently waiting for the engineer to come. I needed to get to the Tower of Spirits quickly! Teacher walked in. "Princess, the child is here." My face light up. "YAY!" I squealed. Teacher gave me the, 'you are on something' look. I rushed to the Throne Room. I stood in front of my throne impatiently. The doors creaked open, and someone entered. My jaw dropped. _Why _him _of all people?! This going to be awkward… _I recovered and smilied slightly. He came on and bowed. I couldn't help but giggle. He lifted his head and blushed. "Link, today you required to swear an oath. Do you accept to take the Oath?" I asked.

He nodded. "Stand and repeat after me." I commanded.

He stood a placed his hand on his chest. "I, Link, swear to transport the great people of New Hyrule…"

"I, Link, swear to transport the great people of New Hyrule…"

"And drive safely, for my passengers put their lives in my hands…"

"And drive safely, for my passengers put their lives in my hands…"

"And I know that their live is mine to protect."

"And I know that their live is mine to protect."

Teacher brought me the certificate. I handed it to Link. "Drive safely, for we all rely on you."

Link looked admiringly the certificate, and then nodded to me. "Of course." He said.

As he turned around, I tapped his shoulder. "Wait," I whispered. "Take this. No, don't say a word now! Just take this- and beware of the chancellor!" I gave him a note and stiffly walked away. The doors shut loudly behind me. Now the waiting, the insufferable waiting. _I hope Link comes. _I thought. He _must _come for _I_ rely on him. I looked at the Spirit Flute, sitting in its stand waiting to be played. I walked over to it, might as well play it while I wait. "Um…" said Link's voice. I stopped playing the flute. "Welcome, I'm so happy you made it." And I turned around. Link glanced around. "So, whatdaya need, Princess Zelda?" I looked down.

"Um, Link, I know it's is a huge favor, but I need to go to the Tower of Spirits."

He gave me the 'are you serious' look. "Look, I _know _something is wrong, the way the tower looks at night, and I-I need to go there. I'd go alone, but it so dangerous for one princess to travel alone in the fields, and Cole refuses to let me leave! Please, Link! Get me out of the castle, to the tower, and back! For me?"

Link looked up, considering it. "Ok, but-" I jumped for joy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"But, Prin-"

"There's no 'but' to it! You're the best!"

"Princess, I can't-"

"I _know _you can!"

Link looked frustrated. "Princess-"

"YAY! I can't thank y-"

"ZELDA!" Link screamed. I jumped back. I gave him the scared face. "L-link…"

"NO! NO, YOU CAN'T THANK ME ENOUGH BECAUSE _I'M _NOT HELPING YOU!" Link bellowed. I hid behind my desk. "B-but y-y-you s-s-s-said…"

Link looked down, red-faced. "I was _going _to, but you- you wouldn't let me talk, as _always_. _You _do what _you_ want, when_ you_ want, and don't give _anybody_ a chance to _say _or _do _anything."

I gasp. _He-he remembers that?!_ "I was dared to!" I said, standing up.

"What?! You were dared to try and get me in trouble by taking you to the tower?"

"No! That is serious-"

"NO, Zelda! Stop taking advantage of me! I was nice enough to come talk to you, listen to you, and agree to take you to The Tower of Spirits, only for you to do _this_! You ruined me last time, and you're at it _again_!"

I gave him a hurt look. "_Link_! I didn't mean to! Princess Ruto dared me and I- I-"

"You what, Zelda?"

I stubbornly looked at him. "That's it! That's my last straw! You used to be nice, like when you can in a minute ago, when you walked in!"

"Yeah, Zelda and guess what? I was silent! I didn't object to you what so ever! Everything went your way, it has to be like that, or you freak out, 'ah, you're so mean!' Whatever!"

I huffed. "Get out! Now, before I call the guards! And it's _Princess _Zelda to you!"

"See it's all about you and the way people say your name. So I'll gladly leave _Miss Priss_' room!" Link yelled and ran out, but not before his little engineer hat fell off. I slammed the doors and gasp.

His Dove Hat! _He probably didn't notice it fall off, and probably won't come back for it. _I thought. I picked up the hat I looked down at it. A single tear fell from my eye. I hadn't meant to ruin him; I liked him and was dared to so I did! I narrowed my eyes. Plan B is needed apparently. That night, I put on the recruit uniform and snuck out a dress along with it. I carefully passed the guards. When I got a comment on my long hair, said 'What, you don't know? Its in.' I finally made it to Castle Town. I snuck into someone's house and to change my clothes. It was dark, so no one could see me and I was quiet. The floor creaked under me. I paused, hoping the people were asleep .I took the tunic off and leaned down to pick up the dress. Where is it? Crap, I left it outside! When I stood up, a pair of arms wrapped around my torso. I yelped. Besides my panties and bra, I was naked! I feel the person didn't have a shirt on, but pants on. Oh, abs too. I elbowed the person no matter his abs. He didn't budge. "Zelda?" his tired, handsome voice whispered in my ear.

I shivered. The arms released me. _Where have I heard that voice? It couldn't be Link, could it?_ Soft material was thrust into my hand. "Here," he mumbled.

It was a hoodie. _No, no no! Not Link! _I put it on. "Thanks." I said gratefully.

I heard a fire flicker. I blinked. When I opened my eyes, there stood Link (abs in all!), his hair all messy and he looked tired. His held a candle in his left hand. "Princess Zelda what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Sneaking out. I came in here to change but my dress is outside in the rain and probably gone with the wind. Why are you here?"

"This is my uncle's house. I came to visit and stay the night."

"Oh, ok."

"Yeah."

"Um, so thanks for the hoodie."

"No prob. Good thing it covers."

"Can I borrow it?"

Link hesitated and bit his lip. "Um, I guess?"

I walked closer to him. "Thank you. I'll return it tomorrow."

Link looked up. "You're leaving in the rain?"

"I guess I could stay…"

Link smilied and charged into me, knocking me on a bed.

"Link!" I giggled.

He released me and rolled over. "This my bed, but you can sleep here to." Than- 'night." I said. Link was already asleep. I snuggled toward Link, but not to close. I fell asleep happy that he forgave me.

* * *

"_So you, ya know, like him?"_

"_Y-yes, sort of."_

"_I dare you to kiss him!"_

"_What?!"_

"_DARE!"_

"_Ok, ok!"_

_I approached Link. "Hey, Link." I said shyly._

"_Hiya, Princess!"_

"_Could you follow me, please?"_

"_Anything for the princess!"_

_I gulped and walked behind a building. I turned to him, my face beet red. I smilied "Kiss me." _

"_Wh-"_

"_KISS ME!"_

"_O-ok." He mashed his lips to mine for a second, and then let go._

_Link was red. "Princess, why..."_

"_Link!" A voice screamed. "I can't believe you'd do this! I'm your girlfriend, not pretty princess!" Link gasp and turned. "S-Saria, You don't understand, she kissed me!" _

"_No, everyone Link is a cheater!" Saria yelled. "Link!" two voices said sharply. "I thought you knew better!" An old man said. "You have disgraced engineers!" Alfonzo said. Link turned to me as everyone yelled him. "Princess, you tell them!"_

_Everyone stopped and looked at me. "I-I-" I tried to say. I looked around and spotted Ruto motioning to me to come to her. I started to cry and ran to her. "Link!" How could you pen something you did on the princess?!" People started to yell crap like that. Ruto gave me a scale and we swam away. No one trusted Link from that day on. They avoided him at any cost, because it was so small of a town, the made it bigger for the bigger towns and cities._

* * *

_**Well, me Prologue! Hope you liked! I know that kissing someone while dating isn't that big of a deal, but in New Hyrule it is!**_

_**Kitty Wkiskers, out! **_


	2. The Mistake

**Heyy!**

**So Zelda is staying at Link's Uncle's House, and is on her way to the Tower of Spirits! Will Link decide to help her or is he not over it? Read to find out!**

* * *

_**Chapter One: The Mistake**_

I felt something over me. It was thin and longish. It was holding me on the bed I realized, for I was by the edge. I peeked one eye open and gasp. I had been kidnapped and- wait, this is Link's House. Right. I blushed, realizing the thing on me was Link's arm. I opened both eyes end tried to get up. "Not yet." Link murmured and pushed me back down on the bed with a dead weight arm. "Wait till _he _is gone." Link whispered and pointed to his uncle.

"Ok." I whispered back. Eventually, he left. Link jumped up and, as he did, sat me on my feet. "Breakfast?" Link asked me and ran over some pancakes his uncle had left.

"Sure!" I replied and walked to the table.

Link sat pancakes in front of me. _How in the world did he forgive me for that fight so easily? _I thought. He sat down and said, "So, Princess Zelda, I um, was terrible yesterday. I'm sorry for over reacting and junk."

I smiled. "Link, I deserved that. I was stupid to not let you talk. I'm sorry."

Link smilied that smile. "So, still need that ride?"

"Oh, yes, oh yes, oh yes!" I said excitedly.

"Finish eating and we can go."

I stuffed my face then left to Link's train. "Woot, Woot!" I shouted happily once the train started moving. Link smiled and drove fast to the tower. I bounced in the passenger seat. Suddenly I heard Link gasp and the train screeched to a stop. "Link?!" I yelled. I rushed out of the cabin. Link was lying face down on the ground. I rushed to him and helped him up. "Link, what happened?"

"T-the tracks…" he said, his voice quivering. "A-and…her..." I looked up at where is Spirit Tracks should be. "How in the-"

"Ah, Princess, out for a casual stroll?" Chancellor Cole asked, appearing in front of me. "You know that's not allowed."

I glared at him. "By who? _You_ Cole?" I stood up straight. "Who else?" Cole let out crazed laugh. "Who do you think is _really_ in charge?" He sighed. "Who knew _chancellor_ just another word for royal _babysitter_? Any who, Saria, please get her." A green haired girl stepped into view. She smiled. "Gladly."

I stepped away from her. "Don't touch me!"

Cole laughed again. "You're probably wondering _'why?'_ Because _I_ need _you_ to revive the demon king."

"What? Stay away!" I yelled. Link stepped in front of me. "You _won't_ touch her." He said confidently.

I measured my options. If I stayed, I had a pretty good chance of getting caught. If I ran, I had a good chance of getting back to the castle and the guards. I could rush to the castle, get help, have Cole arrested and get to the tower tomorrow. _Yes, that's a good plan!_ I backed away slowly. "Link, I have a plan, you just need to play along, ok? Stay here." I whispered. He nodded and pulled out his sword. I waited 'till Cole started talking to Link. I took slow steps, and then ran. I ran as fast as I could. I saw the Castle Town and ran faster.

"GUARDS!" I screamed. "GUARDS!"

They saw me and ran to my aid. "P-Princess! How'd you escape?!"

"No time! Link needs help and quick! Cole tried to kill me!"

The guards nodded and ran in the direction I came from. I slowly followed. When I got there, I saw three guards lying on the ground, unconscious. Cole floated in the air, cackling. "YOU FOOLS! YOU CAN'T DESTROY ME! YOU CAN'T!"  
A guard tried to attack Cole, but Saria protected Cole with a force field. Cole cackled and smoke covered the area. I coughed. When the smoke cleared, two guards were standing and ran to me. "Princess Zelda, he was too strong! I'm sorry!"

I ignored them. I stared at a figure on the ground. It was limp, just lying there. Its blonde hair was dirty and messed up. Its blue clothes were ripped and covered in dirt too. I approached the figure slowly, not believing what I saw. _It-It can't possibly be... _I feared the worst and it had happened. "LINK!" I shrieked. "NO! NOT LINK! NOOOOOO!" I screamed and ran to his body. I got on my knees and shook the body. "WAKE UP! YOU-YOU- WAKE UP!" I yelled. Tears streamed down my face. _Not Link, anyone but Link…._ This was my fault. I had left Link alone with Cole. I had told him to stay and he had. He played along with my stupid plan and…_. And… _"I'm sorry Princess. The boy is de-"

"NO!" I screamed. "NO HE ISN'T! HE CAN'T! HE ISNT ALLOWED TO!" I held his body in my arms and brushed some hair out of his face. "Link…" I burst into tears and buried my face in his chest. "Noooo…" I sobbed. I guard stood close, guarding me and the other was awakening the others. I'm not sure how long a sat there, but I felt like I would never move. I couldn't. Every since the beginning, Link and I had been close. Even though he could never see me again after the incident, I still felt Link was close to me, but now, now I would never see his bright face, those dark blue eyes, that bright blonde hair. I would never hear that amazing voice. I was sealed away from Link forever. I was empty. After Mom and Dad died, Link was all I had. Now I was alone. Link's body my only company. My life was over. That was a fact I couldn't ignore. "B-bye…..L-L-Lin-Lin- Link-Link….." The tears never subdued as I said the words I never wanted to say.

* * *

_***Sniff sniff sniff* that-that was….so sad. You know what else is sad? The fact this so late. Sorry, my family and I went on vacation and this took sooooooo long!**_

_**K-Kitty*sniff* W-Wkiskers, out!**_


	3. The Village

**Heyy!**

**So Link died in the last chapter... sad stuff dude. **

**Let the Chapter begin! Is Link alive or is Zelda truly alone?**

* * *

_**Chapter Three: The Village**_

I opened my eyes, which were hard and crusty from crying. I stood up. _Was it all a dream? _I was wearing Link's hoodie still, so he must've carried me back earlier this morning, seeing that it was almost the afternoon. _Almost the afternoon?! I have stuff to do! Like a peace treaty with the Gerudos who live in Termina. And..._ My brain continued to list all the things I had to do today, and so I took one of the many identical dresses in my closet and put it on. I brushed my hair and then put my crown and hair accessories on. I brushed the sleep out of my eyes and cleaned my face. I also put on my make up and walked out to the throne room and sat still and proper. Two guards stood by my throne, spears ready to attack if anything- or one probably- entered. Teacher walked in from one of the doors behind the throne- a signal that he isn't a threat, I guess- and stood in front of me. "Princess Zelda, you won't be receiving visitors today, after yesterday's traumatic experience."

"What do you mean?"

"Princess Zelda, do you now remember? Link passed away due to Cole's evil acts yesterday. So, I'm going to leave you with two options. Go ahead and get some more rest, this must be tough for you. Or, if you are feeling up to it, I can take you to Aboda Village."

"The village." I answered quietly. Teacher nodded and gently held my arm. "Come on, Princess Zelda. It's okay."

I nodded numbly and followed him. _Link was actually dead. I was hoping it was all a dream… _

We walked to the train station, but instead of a train, a horse and carriage awaited us. I was too shocked too ask why.

* * *

_"Link, what happened?" _

"_T-the tracks..." he said, his voice quivering. "A-and… her…" _

_I looked up to where the Spirit Tracks should be._

I stiffened my lip. I couldn't burst out in tears in front of Teacher and Castle Town. We got in the carriage and it took off. _"How in the-"_

"_Ah, Princess, out for a casual stroll?" Chancellor Cole asked, appearing in front of me. "You know that's not allowed."_

_I glared at him. "By who? You Cole?" I stood up straight._

* * *

"So, Princess, how are you coping?" Teacher asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Good. I-it's better when I can take my mind off of it."

* * *

"_Who else?" Cole let out crazed laugh. "Who do you think is really in charge?" He sighed. "Who knew chancellor just another word for royal babysitter? Any who, Saria, please get her." A green haired girl stepped into view._

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let's talk about something else. What about that peace treaty with the Gerudos?"

"Ok, well, what about it?"

* * *

"_Link!" A voice screamed. "I can't believe you'd do this! I'm your girlfriend, not pretty princess!" Link gasp and turned. "S-Saria, You don't understand, she kissed me!"_

* * *

"Well, what are the ups?"

"In Termina, they produce a large amount of gold, corn, rupees, limestone, and Corundum, which can be useful in our trades. Plus, I really don't want war pulling on me right now."

* * *

_I approached Link. "Hey, Link." I said shyly._

"_Hiya, Princess!"_

"_Could you follow me, please?"_

"_Anything for the princess!"_

_I gulped and walked behind a building. I turned to him, my face beet red. I smilied "Kiss me." _

"_Wh-"_

"_KISS ME!"_

"_O-ok." He mashed his lips to mine for a second, and then let go._

_Link was red. "Princess, why..."_

"_Link!" A voice screamed. "I can't believe you'd do this! I'm your girlfriend, not pretty princess!" Link gasp and turned. "S-Saria, You don't understand, she kissed me!" _

"_No, everyone Link is a cheater!" Saria yelled. "Link!" two voices said sharply. "I thought you knew better!" An old man said. "You have disgraced engineers!" Alfonzo said. Link turned to me as everyone yelled him. "Princess, you tell them!"_

_Everyone stopped and looked at me. "I-I-" I tried to say. I looked around and spotted Ruto motioning to me to come to her. I started to cry and ran to her. "Link!" How could you pen something you did on the princess?!" People started to yell crap like that. Ruto gave me a scale and we swam away. No one trusted Link from that day on. They avoided him at any cost, because it was so small of a town, they made it bigger for the bigger towns and cities. __**I-I ruined his life…**_

* * *

"The downs?"

"We have to trade what we have large amounts of, like horses, cattle, rupees, bombs, arrows, wheat, beans, and deku merchandise. Plus, they will travel to our lands and try to make our people go back with them."

* * *

_He gave me the 'are you serious' look. "Look, I know something is wrong, the way the tower looks at night, and I-I need to go there. I'd go alone, but it so dangerous for one princess to travel alone in the fields, and Cole refuses to let me leave! Please, Link! Get me out of the castle, to the tower, and back! For me?"_

_Link looked up, considering it. "Ok, but-"I jumped for joy. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" _

"_But, Prin-" _

"_There's no 'but' to it! You're the best!"_

"_Princess, I can't-"_

"_I know you can!"_

_Link looked frustrated. "Princess-"_

"_YAY! I can't thank y-"_

"_ZELDA!" Link screamed. I jumped back. I gave him the scared face. "L-Link…"_

"_NO! NO, YOU CAN'T THANK ME ENOUGH BECAUSE I'M NOT HELPING YOU!" Link bellowed. I hid behind my desk. "B-but y-y-you s-s-s-said…" _

_Link looked down, red-faced. "I was going to, but you- you wouldn't let me talk, as always. You do what you want, when you want, and don't give anybody a chance to say or do anything."_

_I gasp. He-he remembers that?! "I was dared to!" I said, standing up. _

"_What?! You were dared to try and get me in trouble by taking you to the tower?"_

"_No! That is serious-"_

"_NO, Zelda! Stop taking advantage of me! I was nice enough to come talk to you, listen to you, and agree to take you to The Tower of Spirits, only for you to do this! You ruined me last time, and you're at it again!"_

_I gave him a hurt look. "Link! I didn't mean to! Princess Ruto dared me and I- I-"_

"_You what, Zelda?"_

_I stubbornly looked at him. "That's it! That's my last straw! You used to be nice, like when you can in a minute ago, when you walked in!"_

"_Yeah, Zelda and guess what? I was silent! I didn't object to you what so ever! Everything went your way, it has to be like that, or you freak out, 'ah, you're so mean!' Whatever!"_

_I huffed. "Get out! Now, before I call the guards! And it's Princess Zelda to you!"_

"_See it's all about you and the way people say your name. So I'll gladly leave Miss Priss' room!" Link yelled and ran out, but not before his little engineer hat fell off.__** I-I never listened to him…**_

* * *

"And your final decision?"

"I will sign the treaty so war wouldn't burden us."

* * *

_A green haired girl stepped into view. She smiled. "Gladly."_

_I stepped away from her. "Don't touch me!"_

_Cole laughed again. "You're probably wondering 'why?' Because I need you to revive the demon king." _

"_What? Stay away!" I yelled. Link stepped in front of me. "You won't touch her." He said confidently. _

_I measured my options. If I stayed, I had a pretty good chance of getting caught. If I ran, I had a good chance of getting back to the castle and the guards. I could rush to the castle, get help, have Cole arrested and get to the tower tomorrow. Yes, that's a good plan! I backed away slowly. "Link, I have a plan, you just need to play along, ok? Stay here." I whispered. He nodded and pulled out his sword. I waited 'till Cole started talking to Link. I took slow steps, and then ran. I ran as fast as I could. I saw the Castle Town and ran faster._

"_GUARDS!" I screamed. "GUARDS!" _

_They saw me and ran to my aid. "P-Princess! How'd you escape?!" _

"_No time! Link needs help and quick! Cole tried to kill me!"_

_The guards nodded and ran in the direction I came from. I slowly followed. When I got there, I saw three guards lying on the ground, unconscious. Cole floated in the air, cackling. "YOU FOOLS! YOU CAN'T DESTROY ME! YOU CAN'T!"  
A guard tried to attack Cole, but Saria protected Cole with a force field. Cole cackled and smoke covered the area. I coughed. When the smoke cleared, two guards were standing and ran to me. "Princess Zelda, he was too strong! I'm sorry!"_

_I ignored them. I stared at a figure on the ground. It was limp, just lying there. Its blonde hair was dirty and messed up. Its blue clothes were ripped and covered in dirt too. I approached the figure slowly, not believing what I saw. It-It can't possibly be... I feared the worst and it had happened. "LINK!" I shrieked. "NO! NOT LINK! NOOOOOO!" I screamed and ran to his body. I got on my knees and shook the body. "WAKE UP! YOU-YOU- WAKE UP!" I yelled. Tears streamed down my face. Not Link, anyone but Link…. This was my fault. I had left Link alone with Cole. I had told him to stay and he had. He played along with my stupid plan and…. And… "I'm sorry Princess. The boy is de-"__** –ad. **__I__**-it's my fault he's dead…**_

* * *

"Teacher, didn't Link live in Aboda Village?"

"Yes, we are going to see his grandfather, Niko."

"Why?"

"Because you share his pain, and as a princess, you are to help your people in any way."

"Okay." I looked down. "Teacher, was it my fault Link died?" Teacher gaze me a surprised look. "Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Be- because- never mind." _Because I told him to stay, and he did, and that's why he died, because he was so loyal to me. No matter if I made everyone hate him, no matter if I didn't listen or understand he stayed loyal, no matter if made him die. No doubt, if he could he would be sitting beside me or at least driving the carriage. I was so mean and self-centered that I never noticed every time I hurt him. _

I saw the village. "Almost there, Link." I whispered. I don't know why, but I feel as if Link were right here beside me, patting my hand and comforting me. We got out of the carriage and I comforted Niko and all that jazz. Teacher stayed and chatted with Niko for a bit, so I stood outside.

I took his hat out of my purse and held it to my heart. "Link, if you can hear me, I'm so sorry for all the bad stuff I did. You didn't let me down, I want you to know. You protected me with your life, and that isn't letting me down, that's saving my life. You are amazing in every way and you have a special place in my heart. I was so lucky to have you as my best friend." I looked up, tears in my eyes. "If you're listening, I didn't deserve you. You deserved to have a nice girlfriend, not a bossy princess. You deserved to have someone to listen, not a loud mouthed princess. You deserved a life, not an apology from a bossy, loud mouthed, yet caring princess."

"It's ok, Princess Zelda, I forgive you." I looked around for someone who was listening in on my secret apology. "Who's there?!"

"The same person you just apologized to. I don't need an apology, though. I like you just the way you are. Sure, you're a _little_ impatient, but I am to."

I turned to where the voice was coming from. I gasp. "Help!" I screamed.

* * *

**That was weird, right? What did Zelda see? Is it Link or someone else? Read the to find out in the next chapter, "**_**The Spirit of the Hero".**_** Well, hope I put up the next chapter Quicker!**

_**Kitty Wkiskers, out!**_


	4. The Spirit of the Hero

**Heyy!**

**So, I haven't updated in a WHILE so I decided to today! :)**

**Hope you likely! Enjoy~**

* * *

_**Chapter Four: The Spirit of the Hero**_

I ran. I ran as fast I could with this heavy dress. _I'm going delusional! No, that was Link! _I stopped and turned. Teacher was looking out of Niko's House, an alarmed look on his face. My eyes darted from the translucent Link and the surprised Teacher. "T-Teacher, I-I-"

Teacher shook his head. "I'm sorry, Princess Zelda, but you can't scream at every little bug!" I stiffened up. I considered telling Teacher, but them a realized how crazy that would sound. "You're right, and I am sorry." I responded smoothly. I slowly approached the Link. "L-Link?"

It smiled. "Yes. Me. Link. Zelda, listen, you have to help me."

I could feel the tears about to well up in my eyes. "L-L-Lin-"

I couldn't even choke out his name. "Y-You'r- re d-d-d-d-dea-dead." I managed.

He gasps. "W-What?! No, I'm not, Zelda. My soul was-"

Link paused, looking at me with a pain filling his eyes. I could tell he didn't want to talk about that. "Any way, I was separated from my body. I need it back." He leaned closer to me, but he was floating. "Please, Princess Zelda, I need you. I need you more than ever now."

I looked into his Light blue, yet colorless eyes that pleaded for help. _Why does he still trust me? I don't understand… _"Yea, Link. I'll help you!"

Link's eyes sparkled in excitement. "Yes! I just _knew _you would be there for me!" I frowned slightly, but put a smile back on. "Teacher and I are about to go back to the Castle. You can come with us." I offered. "Sure!"

* * *

_**Saria's POV**_

I paced silently around the broken tower. _Finally, my plan is working! So, now all I have to do is find Link and tell him that if he takes me back, I'll get back his body. Simple, but brilliant. _

I looked up to Link's body; it was floating in the air, waiting for its master to return. "Oh, Link, I've loved you for forever, now, just to make it official." I said, admiring his handsome features. I used my mind sense. "Castle Town," I breathed. "So be it."

* * *

**So, you like? Sorry this is so short, I'm going through writers block, sorry! **

**I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Sorry, no hard feelings? **

_**Kitty Wkiskers, out!**_


	5. The Offer

**Heyy!**

**Geez, I have am Updating problem, don't I?**

**Without further ado, let the chapter BEGIN!**

* * *

_**Chapter Five: The Offer**_

The train ride back was nice and slow, me and Link chatting quietly so Teacher didn't think I was crazy. I was paranoid, though during the walk through Castle Town. I could swear I kept seeing Saria; that girl who was with Cole. It was creepy and I didn't like it. Not one little bit. "Zelda…"

"Yes Link?" I whispered.

"Do you think we can get my body back?"

"With the help of the Lokomo Sage of The Tower of Spirits, yes, of course."

"Good, I don't like being like this."

"I wouldn't either."

So we continued on, till we were shooed into my room for safety. Link floated around, so I ordered the guards to take me to the dining hall; I was hungry.

We I came back I stopped in the doorway. "Look Link, I can get your body back for you, okay? You just have to promise one thing." A girly voice said. I peeked in and gasp. It was her! Saria, a very powerful enemy, chatting with _**my**_ Link in _my _room.

"Okay, what do you need me to promise?" Link asked eagerly.

"Take me back. _I'll _be your girlfriend, not snobby princess."

"Hey, Zelda is _not _snobby!" Link defended me. I walked in. "Link," I said softly. "Take her up on her offer; you need your body back." Saria smiled at me. Link huffed.

"No, I refuse. I can get my body back with my best friend _Zelda _at my side. Thank you, but please leave."

Saria scowled angrily at me and howled. "THIS IS _YOUR ENTIRE_ FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T TAKEN HIM AWAY FROM ME, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE TO HAPPEN!"

She stomped and disappeared. I smiled at Link. "Thanks for saying that stuff, brome."

Link smiled his crooked smile. "No problem."

I jumped in the air. "We need to get to the Tower of Spirits, but first I need to change!" I walked to my closet. "What to wear..." I heard Link chuckle behind me. "What?!"

"Nothing."

"Okay then, now help me find an outfit."

* * *

**Sorry dudes and dudettes, I've a case of 'Writers Block'. Very deadly, I know. This story is having **_**severe **_**Writer's Block, so yeah.**

_**Kitty Wkiskers, out!**_


	6. The Tower's Guardian

**Heyy!**

**So Link refused Saria's offer! Saria just got DISSED!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**Chapter Six: The Tower's Guardian **_

I slowly put on the clothes Link handed to me while he waited in the closet. I promised him I would put on whatever he gave me. I looked in the mirror and I also looked great. I was wearing a pink top that tucked in under the golden armor belt. I had on a white knee high skirt and golden chainmail armor under it all. Brown boots clad my feet. Golden shoulder armor weighed down on my shoulders, but Link at least had to see me in it. My bangs hung down along with thick hair strips and the rest if my hair was in a messy bun. "Link," I called. "Come look!"

Link floated through the doors of the closet and gasp. "Y-You look beautiful!"

I poised and put my hand under my bun. "Don't I always?"

Link laughed. "Always," Then he eyed the armor. "Is that too heavy?" I shook my head. "No, I got it." Link smiled, pleased, and headed for the door. "Now you need to learn to use a sword." I gasp.

"_Link_, I'm a _lady_! A _lady_ does _not _use a _sword_!"

"This one does, do you _want _to go defenseless and die? I can't protect you!"

I sighed. "Fine, only because I _have _to."

We made our way to the Practice Room and I walked up the Chief. "Hello, Chief, can you teach me in the way of a sword?" He gasp. "Why Princess Zelda, you're a-"

"Lady, I know, I know. But I _need _you to teach me."

Chief eyed me. "For what in trade?"

I glared at him. "For your life. I'm a master at the bow. If you want to live, teach me."

Chief looked bewildered at me. "Are you _threating _me? What is_ wrong _with you Princess Zelda?"

I nodded. "Yes, teach me." He nodded back. "Okay, okay, I'll teach you. Grab a sword. Oh, but not the blade side, the hilt!"

"I know _that _much." I answered as I picked up the sword. "So a 'lady' can't use a sword, but she can use a bow?" Link asked. "Shut up." I answered.

* * *

We shuffled to the Tower of Spirits, walking from the Castle Town. By the time we were done walking, I was sweating from all the armor, the sheath, the sword, bow, twelve arrows, and shield. It had fallen to dusk and we were relieved to enter the Tower. When entered we were greeted by the tower guardian, Ajean. She filled us in on how the Tower was ripped apart, kind of like Link and his body. She said that if we don't get Link's body back in time, his body would be drained of blood and that would revive the Demon King. Then the Demon King would use Link's body to rule the kingdom and because of the golden power inside of Link, the Demon King would be even more powerful. She said we had to venture up the tower to obtain the rail maps because the Spirit Tracks held down the alter that was also needed to revive The Demon King.

We absorbed the information and Link took it surprisingly well. We both nodded and I ran up the stairs, Link not far behind me. We _will _get his body back!

* * *

**So now you know why they need Link's body. Because that big spirit thing of Malladus isn't even free yet; they need to extract all of Link's blood and this 'alter' thing to free the spirit. Then Malladus will take over Link's body and use the 'golden power' A.K.A. the Triforce of Courage to be even stronger! Can Princess Zelda and Link stop this reign of terror before all hope is lost?**

_**Kitty Wkiskers, out!**_


End file.
